Merrin Meredith, an Apprentice to DomDaniel
by FreakyFantasy
Summary: I decided to end this as a cliff hanger. So it's up to you, the reader, to determine everyone's fate. I may possibly make a sequel to this if I receive enough demands. If not, then this is the end of the story. Rated T for some violence.
1. Prologue

Merrin Meredith sat by a creek, his feet in the water. He looked up, envying the thin wispy clouds that rolled lazily across the sky.

He wished he could be free. He had been snatched away from his family when he was younger. He was just an eight year old child. He didn't deserve a wretched master that punished him for no reason.

Merrin had a few minutes off from Darke Magyk training, so he had ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to his favorite spot by the little creek that was close to his Master's house.

The creek was the only cheery thing around, Merrin thought.

He stretched his sore legs and yawned. Darke Magyk was tiring to an Apprentice of such young age. He slouched his tiny shoulders and let out a huff.

"Master is wicked." he said in a whisper, afraid DomDaniel would hear his soft little voice, no matter how far away he was.

The eight year old ran a pale hand through his short, spiky blond hair. Anger began to swell in his large innocent blue eyes. He did everything Master said and was never rewarded. He was hurt, physically and mentally.

"Boy! Get back to training!" a gruff voiced barked from a distance.

"Master, please. Lemme sit by my creek a little while longer…." the boy pleaded.

"Let me think… NO!" DomDaniel growled as he made his way over to the boy.

"I'm gonna run away." Merrin warned.

"Oh yeah? You think that with those little legs of yours, you can outrun me?" he challenged.

"I can try." Merrin said, more to himself then DomDaniel.

"You know what…. If you can reach that lone tree in the center of that hill before I can-his Master pointed with his thumb-you can have the rest of the day off. If not, you get no break tomorrow."

"I accept." the boy said, willing to have the rest of the day off, especially since it was just morning.

The boy's master took off without warning, gaining momentum with every step.

"No fair!" Merrin whined, pushing himself forward.

Merrin stumbled once, twice, three times. DomDaniel was nearing the tree.

"No one messes with me!" Merrin screamed, Darke Magyk surging through his veins.

Blood pounded in the boy's ears as he sped forward. The Magyk was giving him strength. He closed his eyes and scrambled towards the tree.

"Master is almost there. Curse him." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. The eight year old was running faster than even his Master.

Merrin Meredith had passed his Master. He smacked his hand against the tree, a sense of accomplishment rushing through him.

"Yeah!" he shouted, jumping and pounding his fist into the air. "I have the day off!" He had never felt happier in his entire life.

Time regained it's normal speed. DomDaniel gaped at his Apprentice in disbelief. "You… you outsmarted me… With Darke Magyk even!" he exclaimed.

Merrin beamed. He took that as a compliment. "I sure did. Bye, bye DomDaniel. I have the entire day to myself." he waved him away, smirking.

Little did DomDaniel know, his Apprentice had much more in mind then just relaxing during his day off. Merrin had spirited off into the woods and was long gone by nightfall. He had run away.

Merrin danced around in the woods shouting "I'm free! I'm free!" as loud as he could. He was much too far away for DomDaniel to hear him.

The trees shifted nervously. They sensed Darke Magyk inside this boy. He was too young, they thought, to be consumed by evil. It was dangerous for him.

The child flung himself onto the grass. He smiled up at the sky. No one could tell him what to do anymore.

Nightfall came sooner than Merrin expected. He squinted, the moonlight shining in his eyes. He held up a hand to cover his eyes.

"The moon is so unnaturally bright…." he gasped.

"I know… so beautiful, don't you think?" a strong steady voice asked.

Merrin whipped around, his eyes ablaze. "You!" he said, his voice shaky.

"Yes, me. I am Marcia Overstand. You are involved in Darke Magyk, so I'm afraid I have to take you captive." she growled, her eyes fierce.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcia Overstand, standing tall and proud, bent down and clutched the Apprentice by his wrist. She smirked.

"You will be taken care of." She lifted her chin slightly, to show she was more important than him.

Marcia snapped her fingers and transported herself and Merrin to the Wizard Tower.

Merrin adjusted his too big robes with a scowl. "You cannot keep me captive!" he snarled, trembling with rage. His attempt at being free was ruined because of this ExtraOrdianry Wizard. He would make her pay for taking him against his will.

"Just so you know, I am not keeping you captive. I will train you, turn you against Darke Magyk." she huffed, frustrated.

This boy is going to be a problem. she thought bitterly. He practiced Darke Magyk. He should be cast out of this world, never to return. Yet again, he was just a child. He didn't know any better.

Merrin pushed up his too big sleeves and followed the ExtraOrdinary Wizard up a spiral staircase. He couldn't help but trip over his robes. Marcia helped him up with no effort at all. He was a short scrawny boy, smaller than any eight year old she had ever seen. She pitied him, but only a little.

She pushed open the door to her room, stunned to have found it unlocked. "Someone has been in my room!" she gasped. The chairs and tables were overturned, her fire pit was drenched with water, and her room smelled horrid.

"What happened in here?" Merrin asked softly, kicking a pile of wadded up clothes with his bare feet. (He had forgotten to put his shoes back on before he had dashed off.)

"I… I'm not quite sure, little one." Marcia snapped her attention to something lying on her desk. She scrambled over to it. It was a letter, written in deep blue ink. She read it aloud. "The Stone is hidden where the secrets are kept. Find the Stone and reveal the answers."

Merrin stood in silence, thinking it over. "It's a riddle." he pointed out.

"What did you say?" The ExtraOrdianary Wizard spun around, her eyes wide.

"It's a riddle," he repeated, "Where are secrets kept? Where can you find answers?"

"The library." Marcia retorted. "What is the stone?" The Apprentice questioned. She ignored his question and dug around in her drawer for something. She pulled out a necklace. A stone was missing from the center. "The Stone of Maygk. It restores the power concealed inside the Wizard Tower. Someone came in here searching for it. Come. Let's take a quick trip to the library, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The library was a circular room filled to the brim with yellowing books and maps of all sorts. Extra parchment was stacked on top of a chair.

A old musty book that had been tossed aside, stood out amongst the larger, heavier books . Marcia bent down and scooped up the book in her hands. It was no bigger than her palm. It had no title and was filled with empty, useless pages.

Merrin ripped the book from her fingertips. "How dare you-" he held up a hand, stopping her. His eyes flittered across the binding of the book. It was a dark scarlet.

Merrin brushed his steady fingers across the front and back of the book. "What color is the Stone?" he questioned Marcia. "It is as green as the sea." she remarked. She paused before adding, "What good does looking at the book do?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "When reading books, you have to be patient and let the plot unfold." he muttered, mesmerized by the book. It glittered in the light shinning from his excited eyes.

Marcia began to grow impatient. "Open it." she commanded. Merrin did as he was told. He flipped through the empty yellowing pages. "Nothing!" Marcia grumbled. But Merrin saw something. He saw a picture of the Stone on the first page. As he waited, it turned solid. It was half as large as the page.

He coiled his bony fingers around the Stone. He pressed his hand against his chest. Warmth swelled inside his entire body. The Stone was made entirely out of good Magyk. It was so powerful it overwhelmed him and he dropped the Stone.

Marcia saw the Stone in the corner of her eye and dove down to the ground to catch it. She was lucky. She snatched it out of the air a split second before it shattered into numerous pieces. "You could of broke it!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Merrin folded his arms. This ExtraOrdianry Wizard lady was almost as demanding and harsh as DomDaniel.

While Marcia fumbled with the Stone, Merrin slunk back into the shadows of the library. He had heard rumors that there were secret tunnels built into the walls. He ran his hand up and down the walls, searching for a way out.

While Marcia babbled on about being careful with fragile objects, the eight year old's hand struck a barley noticeable raised square in the wall. He gingerly pushed it backwards. It sunk back without a sound.

Good thing Merrin was so scrawny, or he would have never of fit in the narrow tunnel he had just discovered. He shimmied his way in and sealed the entryway with the square he had pushed back.

He smirked. Marcia would have loads of fun trying to find him.

The tunnel turned this way and that, the corners sharp. Merrin was slightly claustrophobic but he quickly got over it as the tunnel widened. He halted in front of a crack in the tunnel. He peered out with interest.

Two ghosts sat chattering in the courtyard. Merrin strained his ears to listen in on their hushed conversation. It was ramblings about Darke Magyk. "There is a Darke Magyk follower lurking the castle corridors." an elder female ghost stated.

The other, her husband, gave a throaty laugh. "Impossible! That's rumors! Followers of that unspeakably evil Magyk cannot get in here unless the were let in." he assured her. "I sense him. A boy." the female ghost's voice was becoming hoarse. "He's here." she rasped. "Who's here?" her husband inquired. "DomDaniel's Apprentice is in the castle."

Merrin had been found out. There was nowhere safe for him to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

A dreary storm rolled across the hills, causing a downpour of rain and the blue sky to transform to gray.

The raindrops drenched the grass leaving it soggy for a white horse with a dark blond mane and tail to tromp through. The mare's muscles strained as it struggled to lift its feet out of the sticky, gooey mud.

Her determined young rider was Merrin. He had fled from the secret tunnel, snatched up the Stone, then found himself weaving in and out of confusing corridors. He finally came upon an entrance to the outside world.

Merrin patted the horse he had stolen from a horse stable not far from the Wizard Tower to calm her down. His horse raised her head at the sounds of shouts and curses behind them.

They were being followed.

The eight year old, who had just aged nine that day but had know idea, whirled his horse around to see the upcoming threats. It was about twenty or so salesmen and Wizards.

"He is to be captured once again for being a follower of Darke Magyk and for stealing the Stone! This time he will be sent strait to the dungeons!" one lady barked orders.

Merrin shivered, not from the cold but from the harsh voice. "Marcia Overstand." he mumbled to himself.

...

Every time thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the sky, the pain in DomDaniel's head worsened. He had a headache from trying to find that blasted little runt he called Apprentice.

He stood barefoot on the cold abandoned cobblestone street, holding up a candle. The orange glow illuminated his stern, determined face. There was work to be done.

The man's confident stride and burning stare was enough to convince even the smallest child he was to be taken seriously.

As he briskly rounded the corner of an empty shop, he blew out the small flickering flame of his candle. He set down the remains, the black handle dampened with hot wet wax.

He would find Merrin, and never let him out of his sight again. At one time, DomDaniel pondered the thought of getting a new Apprentice. One less whiney and stronger than Merrin.

But, all in all, Merrin would be of use later on. He had heard from a salesman that the boy had stolen the Stone and escaped. "The boy's got nerve." he said aloud.

...

Merrin shook his head to keep from watching the angry mob with fear. He raised a shaky leg and kicked his horse, Flickerwind. The mare whinnied and sped off into the mist, its hooves thundering against the soft earth.

The angry mob piled on horses and tried to chase Merrin down. Unfortunately for them, the boy had one of the fastest horses around in his grasp.

Flickerwind suddenly bucked, spooked by the ghosts that had them surrounded. The had traveled by flying which was quicker than any horse.

Merrin was thrown of Flickerwind into the mud. He landed at the feet of none other than Alther Miller.


	5. Chapter 5

Alther bent down to Merrin's level. His eyes showed not hatred, but kindness. "Are you alright, lad?" he asked softly. Merrin used the back of his hands to wipe mud off his mouth and eyes. "I'm fine..." he muttered, getting to his feet.

The mob was nearing the hill Merrin was on. Flickerwind had run off at the sight of the ghosts, so the boy had no way to escape. Marcia strutted up the hill, glowering at the Apprentice in rage. "You will be punished severely for what you have done!" she snarled.

"Is that really necessary?" Alther inquired. Marcia's face twisted into a look of utter disgust. "I'll have you know, this _fiend_ has stole the Stone and practices Darke Magyk daily! His life form was forged by evil!" she screamed.

The elder ghost raised an eyebrow in question. "His life form was forged by evil? Please... He is just a child who needs to be taught of the good magyk, not the bad. I assume you will be the one to teach him to rid his thoughts of evil. After all, you did capture him against his will. He is your responsibility. If he steals things, it is entirely your fault." he purred, humor glimmering in his faded blue eyes.

Marcia gaped at him and Merrin's eyes widened. "I don't want to teach that little weasel!" the ExtraOrdinary Wizard protested. "And I don't want to be taught by _her_!" the nine year old shrieked.

"Too bad for the both of you... Unless, you want me to teach him..." Alther suggested.

...

DomDaniel shrunk down behind a large boulder, his eyes aflame. There was his Apprentice, in the midst of Alther and Marcia. The boy was helpless.

He crept slowly out from behind the rock. "They will pay for taking my Apprentice." he growled. He flashed Merrin, who he had tricked into thinking his name was Septimus Heap, a glance. "Come to me." he ordered. The boy nodded.

...

Merrin suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream and collapsed once again into the mud. He squirmed and struggled, gasping for air. "Marcia," he choked, "S-she put a spell on m-me!" he stammered.

The whole mob began to panic. Pleased with the little show he was putting on, the boy continued, "She is the one to blame! She did capture me after all! That proves she's out to get me!" Alther gazed deep into Marcia's eyes. "Did you-" "I would never!" she interrupted.

While the mob pondered what could of happened, Merrin crawled across the wet grass to his Master. "Take that, Marcia," he pressed the Stone is his Master's hand, "DomDaniel now has the Stone."


	6. Chapter 6

The Stone felt heavy in Merrin's hand as his Master shoved it back to him. "I need you to unleash all your Darke Magyk into the Stone." he commanded.

Merrin looked hard at it. Its usually smooth surface felt rough and ridged. "I'm too weak…" he explained.

DomDaniel grasped the boy's shirt collar and lifted him high into the air. His Apprentice just dangled there, refusing to struggle or kick. "Do it now!" he barked, dropping the kid. "Whoops." he snickered.

As he was dropped, Merrin hit his head on the rock DomDaniel had been hiding behind. Tears rolled down his cheeks before falling into unconsciousness.

...

A heavy iron gate stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by black thorny roses. Future Merrin watched through the gate's opening, his younger self being dragged all the way to DomDaniel's new castle. Future Merrin had turned against his past, never again to utter the accursed words of Darke Magyk. Time had changed him. He would go back in time and convince his youthful self to return the Stone to the Wizard Tower.

Much had changed since Merrin Meredith turned seventeen. He had let his hair grow shoulder length and his blue eyes were more intense than ever. He was very handsome actually. After all the hubbub about the real Septimus and the Heap family, he had changed his ways. He had grown tired of having an evil soul.

The world had become old and weary since Merrin was forced to use all the Magyk that surged through his veins to power the Stone and make it Darke. It took several years for the Stone to work and when it did, it covered the entire world in darkness. Everything was dreary and damp.

Some of the ground had crumbled away, leaving several holes here and there that lead to places you could only guess at. The sun blackened out forever, causing it to be always dark, always bitter cold. Somehow, mankind as well as wizardkind were withstanding the impossible climate.

Future Merrin closed his enticing blue eyes and held his breath as he passed through the gateway to the past. When he was fully through the gate, he made up his mind to visit Alther Miller and Marcia Overstand first off to apologize to them for all the trouble he had caused and then warn them of the future.

He transported himself to the Wizard Tower, where the Marcia was running around frantic and Alther was trying his best to calm her nerves. "That sly little weasel has the Stone and now he's _gone_!" she hissed. Future Merrin cringed at his old nickname.

The elder ghost spotted Future Merrin and nudged Marcia with his elbow. "Do you know who that is?" he inquired. Marcia looked him over. "No, never seen him before…. Hey! What are you doing here! This place is not for just anybody to run around in! I don't know who you are, but you need to get out now!" she demanded. Alther leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "He is Merrin Meredith."

The two of them stood in silence, eyes full of pure hatred towards him.

…

"I am from the future. Things have gotten bad because what I was forced to do. We must get the Stone back from DomDaniel. If not," Merrin paused, "very bad things will become of this world. I have turned from my old ways. In the future, I am actually Marcia's Apprentice, training to be an ExtraOrdinary Wizard." he smiled as best he could, even though the ghost and wizard were furious.

"I don't believe you, rotten boy! Leave us at once!" Marcia ordered. "But I'm not lying!" Merrin whined, a bit of his old self showing again. "Now, now, it seems he is telling the truth." Alther concurred. "Oh? How is that?" "I am not certain because no man can see another man's heart. We just have to trust him and believe it is the right choice."

Future Merrin sighed with relief. Now all he had to do was raid DomDaniel's castle, steal the Stone, destroy the Darkeness inside it without harming the Stone, then pulse good Magyk through it. _Easy._ He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, I've had writers' block on this story for quite some time, I'm afraid. But now I have the chapter up! Enjoy!  
**

Jo Jo and Jenna Heap were informed of the news of DomDaniel's Apprentice stealing the Stone. They wanted desperately to help out, but they were told to stay out of it. "This isn't fair. Darkness is shrouding over all the good Magyk in this world. We _must _do something!" Jenna exclaimed, her hands balled into tight fists. Her brother put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This evidently is not what we are destined to do. I do not deny Marcia and Alther's decision. They know what is best." "They know nothing of that sort. I am going to help them, no matter what you or they say to me." she replied, determined to do so. "Fine, but you're not dragging me into this-" Jenna grinned and grabbed her brother's wrist. "Thanks for the idea! You're coming with me!"

...

Future Merrin saddled a dusty gray stallion in the stable close by to the Wizard Tower. He had learned to ride a horse when he was five years of age. His Master had stolen a black mare and spent hours teaching his Apprentice to ride it. Merrin had grown rather found of the slender female horse. He named her Roemna and he rode her everyday. He had never loved something as much as that horse. But then it was taken from him. DomDaniel sold the horse right in front of the boy. 'This is your first lesson on anger. Nothing will ever go your way, lad. So you might as well be hateful and angry about everything.' he had said. He knew the more constant Merrin was angry, the better his Darke Magyk would flow through him. But the kid was not angry like he had intended. He was distraught. He cried for hours and hours, wanting nothing more than to ride Roemna one last time. But he never did.

Future Merrin patted the horse's head. The horse whinnied softly, feeling the young man's pain. Merrin still remembered Roemna even to that day. A sudden question disturbed his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Marcia asked. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine..." He looked away. His strength seemed to have drained out of him. "Let's go on then." she told him. He nodded slowly. Alther hovered in front of Merrin and Marcia's horses. "I will fly in front of you." he informed them. They started off, Alther in front, Merrin in the middle, and Marcia taking up the rear. They trotted past a wide lake over twenty feet deep and veered past a cluster of trees. Merrin's gaze caught on a lone willow tree in front of the lake. Two children were sitting underneath, arguing amongst themselves. He knew not who they were, so he paid them no further heed.

...

Jenna could have sworn she saw Marcia, Alther, and some stranger pass by the willow tree she and her brother were under. She pulled on Jo Jo's sleeve. "Look," she pointed with her finger, "I think that's Marcia and Alther! See? This is our destined path!" she said giddily. Her brother's eyes narrowed. "Who's that young fellow they are with? He almost resembles..." his voice trailed off. "Who cares! Let's go talk to them and see what they are up to!" "We better not." Jo Jo remarked, unsure. "Are you scared to talk to adults?" Jenna inquired. "No, but I am afraid of horses." His sister got up and waited for him to do the same. She pushed him forward. "You first." she whispered. "Who's the scared one now?" Jo Jo grunted. But he did as he was told. He approached the three adults. He stopped short in the presence of Merrin's horse. The stallion bucked, spooked by the sudden threat. He threw Merrin off and onto the ground. "I'm okay..." he groaned.

Jo Jo stood frozen, unable to mask his horror. He stumbled backwards and tripped on a loose root from the willow tree. The horse bucked again, it's feet in the air right over Jo Jo's body. Then it's hooves thumped back onto the ground. "Jo Jo!" Jenna screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am making this as if the books were never written. It is simply my version of Septimus Heap, just with Merrin Meredith as the main character instead of Septimus. Jenna and Jo Jo are main characters as well. I am no where near done, for I have come up with more ideas for later on. I was going to end this story soon, but now I have changed my mind. This tale will perceive!  
**

Jo Jo rolled out of the way of the horse's hooves just in time. The stallion snorted in anger, so he decided it best not to move. He laid silently beside the horse. Future Merrin, cloaked and shadowy looking, restrained Jenna back. He gripped her shoulders as she pushed forward to come to her brother's aid.

"Wait." he hissed in her ear.

"But my brother!" she squealed.

"Wait."

"Please! Let me go!"

"No. You may startle the horse even more."

He dug his fingernails into her thin shoulders as she struggled. "I said wait!"

"You are not the boss of me, filthy stranger!"

"Jenna Heap! Do as you are told!" Marcia growled, tired of her and Merrin bickering back and forth.

The stallion watched Jo Jo's chest rise and fall as he breathed. He dipped his head and nudged the boy. Then he kicked him softly in the side with his hoof, inspecting him. The boy grunted in pain. The horse meant for the kick to be soft, but it was no where near.

"Jo Jo..." Jenna squeaked.

"He's alright." Alther Mella assured her, but wasn't so sure. What would happen next depended entirely on the horse's actions. If it thought of the kid as a foe, it would surely be the end of his life. But it wasn't. Jo Jo's part on this Earth was not yet over. He would not die that day. The horse bit down on his shirt collar and lifted Jo Jo to his feet. It whinnied loudly and laid down, waiting for him to climb onto his back.

"What's he doing?" Merrin whispered to Alther, while Marcia helped the stunned boy climb onto its back.

"The horse has chosen his own rider..." the ghost answered, "But why, I cannot say."

Marcia looked Merrin over. "He must be scared of your," she paused, looking for the right words, "shadowy nature. You are a very mysterious man. Maybe the horse fears that. It must like Jo Jo because of his innocence and purity."

"Are you saying I'm not innocent and pure?"

"Well..."

"Marcia!"

"Just a thought!"

Alther's eyes twinkled. "Now, now. Must we all bicker? No, we mustn't. What we _must _do, is head to DomDaniel's castle." he remarked, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Merrin pouting and Marcia with her triumphant poise.

...

Young Merrin sat on the grass in the forest next to his Master's castle. DomDaniel stood a few feet away, fiddling with the Stone. Merrin's eyes grew heavy from the lack of sleep he had got in the past few days. The trees that swayed in the cool breeze seemed to dance. The child sang softly to himself, a song he had heard a little girl around his age sing once. He never forgot it.

"Harsh times may befall you, but hope is never far away. The love and grace and goodness of this world shall never fade. Close your eyes, breathe and take a risk. Hope is never far away."

He sang those lines over and over, until DomDaniel got irritated enough and commanded him to cease.

"Hope! Ha! There is no hope anywhere! No hope for you, no hope for me, no hope for anybody!" his Master spat, infuriated. Merrin simply ignored him, his mind elsewhere.

...

Future Merrin laid down to rest. They had set up camp for the night. They were incredibly close to their designated place, but felt as though it were dangerous to travel by nightfall.

The stars shone down on all the sleeping bodies below, illuminating one particular person; Merrin. He fidgeted in his sleep. He tried to dream of pleasant things, but found it hard to do, so close to a castle filled with Darke Magyk. He did have a dream though. A very strange one.

_He stood in the heart of a forest, under the light of a blue moon with red flecks scattered here and there on it. The trees were taller than any castle; their branches touching the tips of the clouds. A voice so delicate it sounded it would shatter if it got any louder sang continuously, never stopping, never ending. _

_"Harsh times may befall you, but hope is never far away. The love and grace and goodness of this world shall never fade. Close your eyes, breathe and take a risk. Hope is never far away." It sang on and on, until it reached the verge of driving Merrin to insanity. He covered his ears, trying to escape the song._

_"Hope is never far away... Hope is never far away... Hope is never-"  
_

_"STOP!" Merrin screamed, dropping to the ground. He writhed in agony, the song literally pulsing pain throughout him. Was this a hex? How could songs about hope be so painful? His eardrums felt as though they might burst as the song turned into a screeching noise of nonsense to the same tempo of the song. "Oh help me!" he cried, "Somebody! Help!" _

_The screeching came to an end. The forest disappeared. Merrin was left in a blanket of pitch black nothingness._

"Alther!" Future Merrin yelled, shooting upright. He was soaked from a cold sweat and was trembling terribly from fear. His sudden outburst awoke everyone.

"What is troubling you?" Alther inquired. Merrin told every detail of his horrid dream. The others listened intensely.

"What did it mean? It hurt, it still does hurt. The song rings in my ears. It causes me pain."

"The dream meant to never give up hope. Since you screamed 'stop' all hope was lost and you were alone in darkness. The dream was telling you to always think of hope, no matter how much pain or sorrow you are in. Hope saves you, Merrin. Without it... we would be helpless." he explained. Merrin nodded, his hands shaking. Jenna bit her lip nervously. She got to her feet and held Merrin's hands in hers.

"There is no need to fear your dream. Dreams are dreams, that's all they will remain. Never will they be reality." she whispered, her eyes gazing deep into his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I apologize for my writers block for each of my stories. Sorry for the long wait. I want to know if I still have readers. If not, I may end this story in the next chapter. If you read my story, just review saying something like: "I'm still reading your story." Thanks.  
**

The party consisting of one ghost, one ExtraOrdinary Wizard, two children, and one stranger, headed off towards DomDaniel's castle. It grew larger and larger with every step their horses took. At one point where they were so close they just had to take about three giant steps, they horses bucked and disappeared into the mist. Jo Jo was rather horrified after being bucked by a horse twice. Jenna smoothed out her clothes and nodded to herself. She was deep in thought. Future Merrin hesitated to approach the thick black door; mist surrounding his body.

"Let's get a move on." he announced, choking on his own words. He pulled and pushed on the door, but it did not budge. Careful to get the words right, he whispered Magyk. The door flung open. Alther beckoned the others to walk in the door's direction.

"We are running out of time." he remarked. Merrin went in first, his eyes wide in horror of the spikes hanging from the ceiling; the others trailed in after him. The floor was not a floor, but murky water that came up to their knees.

"I wonder whats down there." Jo Jo grumbled.

"Probably something that will eat us." Merrin replied cheerily, a fake smile plastered on his face. Jo Jo punched the bigger, older boy in the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." he hissed, staring the young boy down. Jo Jo gulped; he nodded. Every step made a _galumph_ sound in the water. Jenna spotted a sword hanging on the wall. It was old and rusty. It could still pierce someone in the heart though; after a moment of thought, she snatched it. It came free from the wall in a hurry, much to her surprise. Marcia seemed calm and quiet at the back of the group. The hallway they were in opened into a large empty room with bright white walls and and black floor. Once Marcia hurried inside, the door slammed behind them and sunk into one of the walls. There were no windows and no doors. They were trapped.

...

Young Merrin crumpled onto the floor; his eyelids were heavy. Pulling all of his Darke Magyk out of himself, then transferring it to the Stone of the Wizard Tower made him weak; feeble. DomDaniel was petting the Stone as if it were his pet. His eyes were foggy and he looked very deranged clown like. He was half mad. He twitched violently now and then. The Stone had done this to him and Merrin enjoyed every minute of his Master's comical insanity. This had started almost an hour after he first held the Stone in his hands. It had lasted for a few days.

"I sense my Apprentice's presence." DomDaniel gasped suddenly. Merrin gaped at him.

"That's because I'm right here."

"No not you, another you."

"I'm gonna go insane being with you any longer." Merrin grumbled. His Master charged forward. He gripped Young Merrin's arm tightly. Half being dragged, half walking, Merrin was forced to follow.

...

A voice rung loud and sharp in the still silence that had befell Jenna and her comrades. It was a deep booming voice she had never heard before and never ever wanted to hear again. It sent a chill up her spine.

"I have found you, naughty wizards!" DomDaniel laughed. Future Merrin ducked behind Marcia.

"He has my younger self with him. If Young Merrin sees me, the future will be all messed up. He can't see me." he hissed. Marcia nodded quickly.

DomDaniel strode out of nowhere, towards the group of wizards and ex-wizard, Alther. His black cape flew out in all directions even though there was no wind. Jenna felt her jaw tighten and her muscles strain at the sight of the abused Young Merrin who was being dragged behind the cruel man. He was ghostly pale, most of his bones were visible, his hair was long and tangled, and he had many cuts and bruises all over his chest. His shorts were torn at the bottom. He looked deathly sick as well; the dark circles around his eyes proving her theory correct.

"Merrin!" Marcia screamed. The boy was more battered and sick than before. Future Merrin shifted behind Marcia. He had to bend down slightly, for he was taller than her. Alther hovered in front of Jenna and Jo Jo, acting as their guard. There wasn't much he could do, but he had to protect these innocent children.

DomDaniel dropped Young Merrin and popped his knuckles. He had so foolishly let his Apprentice hold the Stone. He knew not of the boy's change of heart. He swore to himself never again to use that accursed Darke Magyk.

"So, who would like to die first?" his Master roared. Jenna passed Future Merrin the sword she hid behind her back.

"I'll cover your younger self's eyes." she whispered. She pounced forward, bowling Merrin over. Her hands covered his eyes.

"Shh! I'm here to help. You just can't watch what's about to happen." she assured him, trying hard not to scream when he had bit her hand when she first bowled him over. He had not broken the skin, but it hurt terribly. Future Merrin raised his sword, stepping dangerously close to DomDaniel.

"I challenge you to a sword fight to the death," he growled, "No Magyk, good or Darke allowed. What say you?" DomDaniel clicked his tongue. A sword, new and polished, appeared in his hands.

"I accept. No Magyk, starting NOW!" He swung his sword at Future Merrin's head. He ducked before he was decapitated. Their swords bashed and clanked, anger rising between them. Merrin slashed his sword sideways, narrowly missing the cruel man's chest. Furious, DomDaniel pierced his challenger's shoulder. Blood trickled down and splattered on the floor.

Young Merrin peeled Jenna's hands off his eyes. He held the Stone in his hand. He lifted his hand ever so slowly before closing his eyes. He whispered in Jenna's ear,

"This may destroy us all." Then he slammed the Stone against the floor. Shards flew out in all directions.


	10. Chapter 10

Bitter, wintry air enveloped the entire room. Young Merrin's breath was snatched away from him. DomDaniel was gone. He crawled over to where his Master had been just a moment before. The blood splatter on the floor had disappeared without a trace along with Future Merrin.

"The future has been fixed. Future Merrin's task was completed. The Stone was destroyed." Marcia turned to Young Merrin, who was just Merrin now. They had no need to call him young for the fact his older self was back in the future. Jenna surprised Merrin with a tight hug. She moved his thin straggly hair out of the way of his ear and whispered gently,

"You and I have become friends in the future. Thanks for saving us all by smashing that Stone." He smiled at that. For the first time it wasn't his moderately happy half smile that he gave every now and then when something somewhat good happened to him. He gave her a true smile, his eyes teary. He had never once had a friend or been thanked.

"Come, let me transport us all to the Wizard Tower to get everybody cleaned up and fed." Marcia sang, joyful of the good fortune. Alther patted Merrin on the back softly, barley touching him because the boy was so weak and bony if he patted him a little too hard he might fall over. Jo Jo stood several feet away, deathly quiet and uncertain of something.

"Jo Jo? Everything alright?" Marcia inquired, a puzzled look crossing her face. He gazed past her and spoke,

"He's not gone, is he? DomDaniel's still out there somewhere. I hear his voice in my head calling me to him." Jenna slapped her hand against her new friend's wrist, clutching it in fear.

"I hear him too, Merrin. He wants me to... to... stab you." she choked. His smile faded; concern and terror flooding into his eyes. He took a breath and pushed past her over to Marcia. He informed her of what Jenna had told him. Marcia cocked her head to the side. She noticed something different about this peculiar boy. He seemed much more mature than he had been only a short while ago when she had first met him. Before, he would speak and act in a manner of how a five year old might. Now though, he seemed more understanding of things. She wondered what DomDaniel had done to make him be so self-indulgent and childish.

_He must have just been terribly frightened to a point where he would act younger because he was so dependent of his Master who treated him cruelly,_ she thought to herself. Whatever the reason, he was much more mature now and would be easier to handle. She also wondered what had caused him to have the sudden change of heart that he had. He was no longer rude and somewhat snotty that came from constantly being with his Master. He now appeared gentle and quiet. He even seemed to have taken a liking to Jenna.

...

The group climbed up the winding spiral staircase to Marcia Overstand's room. She seated herself at her desk, her eyes glued to one person. Jo Jo Heap kept far away from Alther, Merrin, and Jenna who sat chatting excitedly on the comfy couch next to the crackling fire. He peered out the window. He watched as people outside scattered here and there getting ready to head off to work. It was around six in the morning, the sky a pale yellowy pink. The puffy white clouds swept across the sky; there was a nice breeze going. The lake water rippled, casting a reflection of the sun onto it. _It's the perfect day to go sailing in a sailboat_, the boy thought.

Without thinking twice, Jo Jo cast a look over his shoulder. When he was sure no one was watching him, he swung his legs over the open window. He used the stones in the walls as footholds and he climbed carefully down. He about fell once, but regained his balance on the side of the tower. Upon reaching the bottom, he darted off towards the dock. He had never stolen anything before, but now was not the time to think about that. He had business to attend to with Aunt Zelda.

He swiftly untied a small redwood sailboat from the dock and hopped inside. The boy directed the boat outwards toward a far away forest on the other side of the lake that was only a speck in the distance. This was important. Zelda had the Dragon Boat and he wanted it. How great would it be to be captain of that beauty? His Aunt had got that messenger rat Stanley to tell him all the details. It sounded spectacular! Unfortunately for him, he had no clue of the dangers that lie ahead. If only he knew he had set coarse in the wrong direction, things might not of turned out as they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: In this story, the only Heap children are Jo Jo and Jenna. I have taken Nico's personality and given it to Jo Jo. Sorry for any confusion.**

The wind made Jo Jo's curly blond hair whip messily in his face. The sky was growing a strange faded yellow color as the boy sailed on towards the strip of land in which he was heading. Determination was hot and fiery in his eyes. The forest grew nearer and nearer. Unlike he had thought, it took only mere minutes to arrive on land. Here the sky was a greenish yellow, concerning Jo Jo. He had never seen the sky act this way. It was as if it did not know what color it was suppost to be in the early morning. The trees here towered hundreds of feet above a castle. The ground was charred; the leaves were stained a blood red. Hadn't the forest looked normal from only a short distance away?

...

Jenna tugged on Merrin's sleeve. She looked worried, which bothered him. Was she going to drag him into something?

"Jo Jo's missing!" she hissed. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet instead of the usual lilac color. He sighed heavily and put a cold hand on her warm shoulder.

"He can't of gotten far. He must be somewhere in the castle." he reassured her. Jenna frowned and shoved Merrin's hand off her shoulder. She got up hastily, stomping over to Marcia.

"Jo Jo is missing, we must find him. He's been hearing DomDaniel's thoughts. I fear he went, unaware he was being controlled, to go renew his life force somehow." Marcia raised an eyebrow in question.

"You think?" she asked, studying her face carefully.

"I can feel he's in danger! Marcia, please! Time is running out for him!"

...

Jo Jo tied the sailboat to a sturdy nearby tree root. He plucked one of the crimson leaves from the gargantuan trees and touched his tongue to it. His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards.

"Blood! Blood is all over these leaves..." he gasped, dropping the leaf, "I gotta get out of here." He untied the rope, freeing it from the root. Pushing with all his might, he managed to get the boat into the water. He settled himself in the sailboat and redirected the sail. The wind had died down. Cursing softly, the boy used a spare paddle to push forward. He was able to get a little ways away from the shore before harshly bumping into a invisible barrier. A loud booming voice screamed in his head,

"You cannot escape, puny wizard! Your time is up!"

...

Jenna spat on the grass while waiting for Merrin to catch up. She had ran to the dock, somehow knowing where to go. Merrin was a slow runner, not to her surprise. He was very underfed and didn't have any muscle in his legs. Just thin bones.

"I-I'm here." he puffed. Jenna strode up to a sailor untying his boat and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and lifted her into a kayak. She pointed at her companion and the beefy man went and retrieved him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Merrin's words were rushed. The sailor pushed the kayak out into the water. He handed them both paddles; he waved goodbye.

"What did you say to him?" young Mr. Meredith inquired after a moment of silence. Jenna spoke into his ear,

"I just told him my brother ventured into that forest. He said 'Oh dear! Bless his soul!' and gave me the boat. That place must be real dangerous..." Merrin bit his lip. He hadn't had any practice with good Magyk, but it was worth a shot. He increased up the boat's speed. He sensed Jo Jo's doom at hand as well.

...

The hairs on Jo Jo's arms stood strait up. He turned slowly to face his new found enemy. It was not DomDaniel, but a ghost of him.

"You will be my Apprentice instead of that blasted Meredith." he growled. The kid inched away from the ghost.

"You cannot make me." his voice faltered. The ghost floated over to his prey.

"Oh yeah?" he scoffed, "Then I guess I'll have to kill you." Wicked delight tinted his gruff voice.

...

Merrin used Magyk to open the invisible barrier around the island forest. He spotted Jo Jo but could not see what he was so terrified of. Jenna on the other hand, saw the ghost. She ripped off her jacket and shoes in a hurry.

"What do you think you're doing!" her friend burst out. She ignored him, preparing to jump into the water and swim to shore. The boat would not go any further towards the island. He dug his fingernails into her arm. Tears formed in his eyes. She yanked away from him, anger swelling in her eyes.

"I'm going to get him! Why are you stopping me!" she exploded. He licked his lips nervously. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words stayed trapped inside his throat. Jenna rolled her eyes and started to jump. Merrin reached his arms forward; he pulled her back into the boat.

"WHAT"S YOUR PR-"

"I don't want to lose you!" he yelled. Merrin turned away from her stunned expression. "I don't want to lose the first girl I ever liked." An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. A sudden explosion made the children stumble. The island had burst into flames, surrounding Jo Jo.

"NOOOO! Jenna screamed. Her admirer barley managed to restrain her. Jo Jo stared wide eyed at his sister and acquaintance. He mouthed, don't save me, before plunging into the water as the island blew up. Merrin yelled over the noise,

"I really hope I see you again Jenna Heap. You are my first friend." And with that, he kissed her softly on the cheek and plummeted into the water after Jo Jo.

**I decided to end this as a cliff hanger. So it's up to you, the reader, to determine everyone's fate.** **I hope you enjoyed this story. I may possibly make a sequel if I receive enough demands. If not, then this is the end of the story. ****Good day to you all.** :)


End file.
